Just Another Foul Day
by Somberdead
Summary: FlippyxFlaky. Flippy finally confesses his feelings to Flaky but will Petunia's jealousy come into play? How will the red head and the war vet fight for their relationship, and at what costs?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first story so NO FLAMES and I hope you enjoy :) This is a Happy Tree Friends fanfic and the characters are all humanoids, I based their personalities on how they are in the show and then how I figured they be in an extended AU.

Chapter I.

Staring...

Flippy!

and Flaky!

Featuring...

Handy!

Petunia!

Cub!

Pop!

Giggles!

Lumpy!

Lammy!

Mole!

and Cuddles!

Flippy's POV

It was a normal day in Happy Tree Land and everyone was at the park. Cuddles and Giggles skipped past Lumpy giving a friendly wave; Petunia and Handy sat at the swings. As for I, I sat against a tree in the shade observing my surroundings.

The wind blew a calming breeze and the leaves gently shook. The summer air was warm against my cheeks. I heard light footsteps to my right and saw Flaky coming towards me from afar.

She sat next to me smoothing her brown skirt; the silence was grand for the conversation was in our eyes. She went to open her mouth and I raised a hand. I reached for my bag and pulled out a vibrant red apple, the same color as her hair.

Flaky smiled and accepted it; glancing up at someone else coming towards us, she grinned and a reflected smile was recieved from Pop, black, smoke filled bubbles puffed up from his pipe.

"Where's Cub?" Flaky asked motioning next to her to intend on the man to sit.

He shook his head, "At the play ground with Lammy."

"Are you really gping to trust her and Mr. Pickles?" Flaky responded, voice shaking. Her anxiety flaring at the thought of the tiny pickle that wore a top hat.

Pop shrugged, "why don't you and Flippy join us for some food?"

I turned to Flaky and she gave me an assuring smile. I got up and followed the two of them to the rest of the crowd.

Flaky's POV

I pulled the fire red hairs out of my eyes. Cub sat on the ground next to me playing with a toy truck. Giggles and Cuddles, who for some reason are always unreasonably happy, gleefully chased each other around a tree; Giggles's short bubblegum pink hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders.

Pop was talking to Handy about construction while eating a hotdog. Mole strolled around, his cane poking at almost everything. Petunia and Flippy sat on a bench next to me.

Petunia continued to go on about personal hygiene while the pine tree air freshner around her neck swayed back and forth, capturing my attention. I looked over at Flippy who was also zoning out, staring at the motionless pond. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned back to me and responded with a weak smile.

There was comotion behind me, when I turned to look, Pop was lighting a fire work. "Flippy, cover your ears!" But I was too late.

The rockets shot to the sky, pops of light filled my ears. I jumped away from Flippy who was gripping his ears and twitching violently. I grabbed Petunia's arm and started to sprint away from the park. The sounds of Gighles screaming behind me followed by Cub, people started running with us but Flippy was faster...

To my side Pop was grabbed, a boggie knife tore through his throat and blood sprayed out in front of him. Tears burst out of my eyes as my cowardice side started to consume me.

I felt Petunia's grip lessen as she was ripped away from me. I heard her yelp and then the sound of her neck snapping and her limp body hitting the ground.

Lumpy's ridiculously long legs already haf him to his car and out of danger. Cuddles fell behind me, grabbing my ankles and dragging me along with him.

Fliqpy's POV

The boggie knife exited the blonde boy's eye; blood ran down his face and stained his bright yellow hoody. The red headed girl started crawling away from me, grass coated her knee socks and camel sweater.

I walked towards her and picked her up by her hair. A scream escaped her lips followed by a whimper. I gave a crooked yet careless smirk, her eyes were consumed with fear. I pulled her close pushing the knife into her back. She coughed blood into my face; leaning forward I whispered into her ear, "Flaky," I almost giggled with excitement and lickked the crimson liquid off of the corner of my lips, "you better start praying..." I bit into her soft flesh, tasting the thick copper that poured from her neck and flowed effortlessly onto my tongue.

Just another day in Happy Tree Land.

Well :D that's chapter one. Its actually going to be a romance .-. but I figured.. hey! it is htf. you have to have some gore! ;) anywho... r and r! the more review the better. so if I get 5 reviews I'll post chapter 2. Thanks! :*


	2. Chapter 2

So BVBChick143 and I are have this thing going where if she updates then I have to and of course the reverse senario. So she's on ch 5 so I'm going to update four chapters. Here's chapter two... no flames please, this is my first fic and I'm kinda nervous about posting /(:_:)\

Well enough from me! Here ya go.

Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not own HTF

Chapter II.

Staring...

Flaky!

and Flippy!

Featuring...

Petunia!

and Lumpy!

Petunia's POV

Laughter filled my ears as I saw Flippy and Flaky walking together. Sometimes it kills me to see them together. How can Flippy even talk to that parasite? I'm starting to get tired of acting like her friend.

I approached them and Flaky immediately gave me a warming smile; Flippy simply just nodded his head. "So, Flippy, you want to go see a movie with me?"

He went to answer but Flaky interrupted, "A-Actually Flippy and I were going to Lumpy's." He nodded.

"Ah," I lifted my chin, "Do you mind if I come along?"

Flippy's POV

Lumpy's house was a rusted trailer next to my own bunker-like home. There was a grill in the lawn that produced a vicious smoke as Lumpy attempted to cook. Flaky sat on the dead grass with Petunia next to her. The both of them were chatting about Giggles but in Petunia's eyes, I noticed a deep hate while she spoke.

Petunia pulled her fingers through her long blue and white hair, pulling the large chunk form her face. Flaky, with her voice always sounding nervous, was going on about how cute Cuddles and Giggles were together.

"Um, Petunia, why don't you go inside and get some more juice with me?" I asked. She smiled and got up off the ground.

Once inside the trailer, I put my hand on her shoulder. "If you don't like being around Flaky then why are you here?"

She seemed startled at the accusation, "I don't know what you speak of; Flaky is my best friend."

I looked her in the eyes leaning in to whisper in her ear. _"I know hate, little girl. Do not try to fool me." _I pulled away, her eyes were wide and the color drained from her face. Speechless, she turned, grabbed a pitcher, and left.

Flaky's POV

I stared at Flippy, wondering if he knew just how much I liked him. I felt my cheeks get hot and I turned back to Petunia. Petunia is my best friend, but sometimes I think she doesn't even like me. She doesn't know that I've heard her talking to Lammy about how _hot_ Flippy is.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Flippy cook on the grill. The air was already starting to smell more like food than charcoal. His sleeves were rolled up his arms, his black shirt starting to dot with sweat. Flippy's forest green hair gently moving in the breeze.

_"_Flaky, I don't even think you're listening."

"What was that Petunia?" She grunted. Lumpy, on his way back to the trailer to get some more patties, when he randomly tripped and landed on a rake; penetrating his hand, coating it in blood and exposing some bone. He yelled, Flippy quickly ran inside the trailer, locking the door. Petunia screamed, getting off of the ground and running to help Lumpy.

I just sat in shock at what just happened; to make matters worse, a small chirping sound came from next to me. I turned to see a fluffy little chick hopping over to me. I panicked, kicking away until my back was against the trailer.

Flippy's POV

My head pulsed, my eyes flashing the memories of blood shed fron the Great War like a record over and over again in my mind. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Outside I could hear Flaky screaming and Lumpy hollering in pain.

The sirens of an ambulance wailed outside sending me flashbacks of a field of mud, the stench of bodies. I screamed in frustration; I wouldn't let myself turn. Not with Flaky so close.

_Flaky... _warm memories of her bright face started to take over my head. My breathing started to ease and my yellow eyes turned back to green.

I fell to the ground, gripping Lumpy's cheap carpet and took a deep breath. The sirens started to pull away, the sound disappearing down the street.

I opened the door and saw Flaky cowarding from a baby chick. Her back against the trailer; her knees against her chest with her calves apart. Flaky's brown knee socks slipping down, and a curtian of fiery red hair shrouding her face that soft hands hid as she whimpered. It was kind of pathetic but it was innocence that won me.

I walked over and kicked the chick across the lawn. I sat down next to Flaky and put her hands down. She looked up at me, seeming afriad at first but then her face softened. "I was afraid you would flip."

I gave her a half-hearted smile, pulling a hair behind her ear, "Nah, that wasn't to bad."

She smiled, then suddenly pouncing onto me, her petite arms wrapping around my waist. I was hesitant at first but I held her back; the smell of her strawberry hair filling my nose.

"Guys, what do we do now?" I looked up at Petunia who was standing in front of us with her arms crossed.

"I'm going home, just like any other day," Flaky said letting go of me and started walking; I nodded.

Petunia stopped me once I reached my door, "Flippy, are Flaky and you a couple?" Her eyes held anger.

"No, why would you assume that?" I turned my back to her to open the door. She gripped my shoulder spinning me around, my dog tags clinging into each other.

"Because to me it really appears like you like her."

"Why would you care even if I did Petunia? You're with Handy."

Her eyes went wide and she let out a sharp breath then turned to leave.

Flaky's POV

I sat on my couch with a warm cup of tea; I sighed and curled up. The phone went off and I picked it up, "H-Hello?" my voice was still shaky.

"Flaky, it's Flippy," his voice was smooth and a relief to hear. "Can you come over? I want to talk to you about something."

"Y-Yeah sure, I'll be there in a minute."

Flippy's POV

I heard a knock at the door and sprinted to open it. I smiled at Flaky; she was so cute, I loved her size for she only came up to my shoulders. Sitting down on my couch, her hands rested on her lap and I immediately got the vibe that she was nervous.

I crouch in front of her, brushing a lock of her hair from her face she looked down. I tilted her chin up casting my eyes to meet her own, "Flaky, I love you."

Her eyes went wide and she searched the room, "Wha-What?" I cupped her face and kissed her. She tasted so sweet, her lips as soft as silk. Flaky just melted into me; I pulled away, biting her lip.

"I love you too."

As if that was the answer I was looking for, the okay. I pulled her off the couch on top of me. Holding her waist and brushing my lips against hers; I flipped her over, pinning her down and holding down Flaky's wrists.

I started kissing her neck, her petite body arched underneath me. Her bold brown eyes closing; I let go of her arms and she placed them on my back, digging her nails into my shoulder blades.

I found her mouth again, smiling, I myself not believing that this was happening. There was a knock at the door, grunting, I got up and took off my camo jacket. The knock came again but this time more aggressively.

I opened the door and Petunia angrily stomped in. "Is she here?"

Her question sounded retortical; "Is who here, Petunia?"

"Flaky, who else?"

She started searching the house; before she got to the living room I stopped her. "Petunia what are you doing!"

She pointed at me, "You lied, I know you have feelings for that red colored rat."

"You speak as if I've cheated on you."

"And you have!"

"Petunia, you and I are only friends, that's it. You are acting seriously immature, if I want to date someone, that's none of your business and I am an adult you know. We aren't in high school anymore Petunia, stop trying to control her, and what the hell would Handy say if he saw you acting like this?"

"Stop, Flippy, I swear if I find her I'll kill her."

"What has gotten into your head? Did you run out of hand sanitizer?"

"That's not funny," She was quiet for a minute. Her head slowly turned to look back at the living room. "Looks like I don't have too." I was confused, she gave a wicked smile and headed for the door. Before she closed the door behind her she threw down a hand full of fire crackers. The popping noise filled my ears; flashbacks of gunfire and explosives clouded my vision, my eyes turning a sour yellow.

Flaky's POV

I reached for Flippy's jacket, the thick material made me wonder how he wears it in the summer. I heard something in front of me and looked up to see Flippy standing in the doorway, his forest green hair covering his eyes.

"Who was at the door?" He started walking towards me, "Flippy?"

He crouched, lifting my chin to look me in the eyes. When our eyes met shock hit me and pain shot up my chest. His eyes weren't his beautiful and intelligent green but a stomach turning yellow.

I looked down at the knife in my stomach. He slowly turned it, a crooked smile overcomed Flippy's face followed by an ear splitting laugh.

He held his arms out and I collapsed; my head rested on his shoulder. I whispered into his ear, "It's okay Flippy, it's okay, I forgive you. I love you." His maddening giggle stopped; pulling out the knife, Flippy's whole body started shaking violently. He threw the knife across the room and ran out the door.

Fliqpy's POV

I ran into the forest, once I was deep enough I climbed an oak tree. I twitched, the good side of me trying to regain his control. Through the tree's I saw the girl come out of the house. She held her stomach, blood spilling through her fingers. She kept yelling his name, her voice shaking as if she was crying. She soon fell to the ground; bloody vile spilled from her mouth. She rolled over onto the ground.

Tears started to form in my eyes, Flippy breaking through. My vision became blurry with the memories of the fiery red head. My eyes turned back to green and my crocodile smile faded.

Flaky's POV

I started breathing heavily, I screamed through my teeth as blood bubbled out of my stomach. My fingers dug into the dirt, vision becomizg hazy and black dots scattered the horizon.

A shadow floated above me, the figure unrecognizable. "Flippy," I whimpered.

I felt his warm arms pick me up and take me back into the house.

Once I had awoke, I was on Flippy's bed. My stomach hurt like hell but I noticed it was bandaged. My throat was dry, I couldn't even manage a croak. I look over and felt Flippy's hand holding mine; he was asleep in the chair next to his bed.

There was a glass of water on the night stand. I reached for it and failed at the shocking pian in my stomach. Before I knew it Flippy was already awake and helping me sit up.

He gave me a weak smile and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. It was almost like he was about to cry, "Flippy I..."

"No, Flaky stop; I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Petunia was jealous and decided I should kill you."

"I thought she was my friend and why would she be jealous when she's with Handy?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I'm not sure why she did it."

"What do we do now?"

He sighed, "I need some time to think. I'm going to leave town for awhile."

"But Flippy..."

"Flaky please, I just want to be alone." I was quiet for a momment but nodded. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Tell Lumpy I said goodbye?"

"Yeah, sure thing," I tried to hold back my tears.

Did I really just loose my best friend?

Alright my dudes, this is it for chapter two, so for a short recap: if you haven't noticed, I REALLY REALLY REALLY hate Petunia. I had Fliqpy call Flaky she or her the whole time because I didn't want him to put lables on her if you get what I mean. Like, he's a hunter, things like names just add in a personal level. And finally, in this fanfic I have Lumpy as Flippy's best friend :3 Well thanks for reading and I'll update those other three chapters really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys... we made it to chapter three! :D Hope you enjoy, I plan on having some FlakyXSplendidXFlippy stuff

Enjoy!

Chapter III

Staring...

Flaky!

Splendid!

Petunia!

Giggles!

Featuring...

Flippy!

Flaky's POV

It has been almost a year since he left, and almost every moment he was gone a hole in my heart grew bigger. I feel as if the cowardice side of me was replaced with sorrow.

Petunia has become more vicious than ever; constantly plotting against me. Giggles has started to fall under her trap and it seems I'm losing her every second.

The only light has been Splendid, who has seemed to want to be a friend in this thick darkness. "Flaky, I'd like to take you out tonight. Your depressed state is starting to get to me." Splendid was in the kitchen doing the dishes for me. His blue jacket laid on the coach next to me and for a split second, I glanced at it and thought it was a heavy camouflage coat.

"Yeah, when do you want to go?"

"Right now would be great. I'm hungry; we could get some dinner down at the diner."

"Let's just hope Disco Bear isn't there." I heard him give a short laugh.

Splendid's POV

Flaky sat down across from me in the red padded booth. The whole half hour we were there she never touched her food, she just stared out of the window.

"Shall we go then?" She turned to me and gave a weak smile.

The sky was already dark once we arrived back at Flaky's home. She started fumbling with her keys when I stopped her. ""Flaky you didn't eat anything."

She looked at me, "I'm sorry; I wasn't really hungry."

I grabbed her hand; she started shaking. "Flaky, I know you're hurting but he's gone. I don't think Flippy is ever coming back."

She closed her eyes, "Please don't say that."

I tilted her chin up, almost forcing her to look at me. I bent down almost letting are lips brush; I waited a moment then kissed her. She almost immediately pushed herself away.

Flaky looked down, "I can't do this Slendid." Flaky opened the door to her house and slammed the door in my face.

Flippy's POV

I stayed behind the tree in Flaky's front lawn. I kept my hands in my pockets and my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. Splendid's lips touched hers and I drew back behind my cover. I'm finally back for her yet she is the one who has left...

Flaky's POV

The door closed behind me; immediately tears started streaming down my face. I put my back against the door and lifted my shirt up, feeling the white scar on my stomach.

I whipped the tears from my eyes and sat on the coach. I stared at the phone, then finally, the courage rose in me just enough to dial his number. The dial tone rang for a moment then went to voicemail. His voice chimed in, shy and nervous, more tears filling my eyes. "Flippy, please come back to me," I whispered into the phone.

That night I cried myself to sleep, once again.

Flippy's POV

I sat on the floor with my back against the wall, I noticed the single tear that ran down my cheek. _God, when did I let a woman ever turn me into this?_ I heard the phone ring but I didn't budge. The machine's robotic voice called out, "One new message".

I fell asleep there but about two in the morning I woke up and had the sudden instinct to check my voicemail.

I got up and hit the button, Flaky's voice qued, it was shaky and quiet. I think I replayed the. message at least ten times before putting on my boots and walking out into the cold night.

I unlocked the backdoor with her spare key and sat next to Flaky's bed. Her face was tucked in the covers; I held her hand, a little whimper escaped her lips. She mumbled my name and in a dream like phase her eyes appeared and opened.

"Is this a dream?"

"No," I shook my head and brushed the back of my hand on her cheek.

"You were gone so long." Her fingers reached out and softly touched my lips.

"I know, I'm sorry. There were to many things on my mind."

She sat up, wearing a large shirt and her underwear. Her red hair in a messy bun. "Please don't leave again."

I stood up and sat on the bed with her. "I promise."

She smiled, we cupped each others faces, resting our foreheads together. I got up, "Where are you going?" Flaky whimpered.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, Flippy stay."

"What?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bed. She pushed me to the other side of the bed and I obediently allowed her to force me to lay down. Flaky kissed my cheek then curled up against me. I smiled, kissing her forehead before I fell asleep.

Petunia's POV

I saw Flaky and Flippy walking down the street holding hands. So Flippy is back on town? Oh, this will be fun...

Walking up to them, I pulled down the hem of Flaky's skirt some. "You're in public, stop dressing like a slut." Flaky looked away. "So, hey Flippy, you're back in town I see. Where did you go? The psych ward?"

He frowned at me and whispered something into Flaky's ear. They turned and went into the diner.

Giggles came around the corner; an evil thought occurred to me. "Oh Giggles," she stopped and waved at me. "Can you do something for me?" She nodded, "Alright, Flaky and Flippy-"

"Flippy is back?"

"Yes, they are inside the diner." I leaned in and whispered a devious plan in her ear. Of course, I knew she would mess it up somehow, but this small victory will taste so sweet. I laughed to myself as she nodded.

Flaky's POV

I saw Giggles come comein and I quickly motioned for her to sit with us. She sat down and smiled, "Well hi Flippy! I didn't know you were back," He nodded. Giggles smiled, "Well you certainly look cute today," she winked at Flippy and touched his hand.

"Um, I need to powder my nose. Giggles why don't you come along?" My voice cracked.

Once inside the bathroom I turned to her, "What are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Did Petunia put you up to this?"

"No, what if I just like Flippy?"

"And what would Cuddles say if he caught you acting like this?"

"Leave him out of this!"

"Then leave Flippy out of this!"

"Maybe Petunia is right about you."

I don't know why I got so angry at that statement but I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into the mirror. It cracked, a piece of glass embedding itself into Giggles' forehead. She fell to the ground and screamed.

Flippy suddenly burst through the door and stared at the blood running down her face. He started twitching, his eyes turning a poisonous yellow.

He pushed me into one of the stalls and closed the door; I heard him remove the glass from Giggles' face and she screamed until all that was heard was a moan with blood bubbling in the back of her throat.

The bathroom door opened and closed and violent screams of Disco Bear and Russell echoed in my ears. I sat on that filthy toilet for what seemed like an hour when the screaming died down. The bathroom door creaked open and the sink turned on.

I dared not to breathe for I did not know of who I may find out there, Flippy? Or Fliqpy.

The water stopped from the spout and the stall door swung open. I was so relieved when it was Flippy who I found.

Giggles was on the tile with her tongue removed and her eyes carved from her head; she had drowned in her own blood.

Him and I walked out where Disco Bear's head was in the front window and Russell had his intestines on display with the cakes. One of his wooden pegs were shoved through his eye.

"Flippy can we go home?" He nodded, grabbing my hand and leading the way.

...

A/N- So there's chapter three! Flaky got a little p.o. there right? ;) In case you were wondering I had Giggles be very naive because I take her to be the one who follows instead of leads and generally doesn't know how to think on her own. Please Review!


End file.
